


oath

by yuzus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzus/pseuds/yuzus
Summary: deep crimson eyes that melted him to his knees





	oath

the apartment was small- a compact, lofty open plan with just enough space to allow for izumi's abundance of clothes, and a multiple choice of napping spaces for ritsu. everything was on the lower floor, besides their bedroom which was held high above the main living space, just big enough for a large mattress and a couple of items to be flung around. that was it. it wasn't much for them, but neither of them truly cared enough. for the two living together for just over 2 years, it was never always ideal; but they were together in their tight space, and that was all they wanted. two large windows adorned with white drapes were situated on the lower floor, positioned opposite the kitchen entrance, and as izumi desired he filled up the space with too many plants that ritsu could never recall by name. overgrown leaves pressed over the windows and fell all throughout the apartment, smaller plants with beautiful pots that were often collected as souvenirs from various road trips and adventures across the country that all meant something important to izumi. every trinket and personable item was placed strategically with comfort in mind and for someone who was never interested in physical items let alone plants, it gave him some enjoyment to wake up each morning and water them carefully. 

 

he was always the early riser, as he sat watching the golden sun stretch through the glass, birds chirping away and bike bells ringing in the distance. the duvet was soft and warm, the euphoria he felt as he lay still beneath the fabric and rested his head pressed deeply into the cosy feather-filled pillows was something he could only experience for a few minutes in the quiet mornings. before he set out to make hot coffee and tidy his hair he would simply lie here, innocent to the world and everyone in it, sweet melodies soothing in his head as he hum lowly and tug at the duvet up to his chin. izumi reached out for his phone, only to quickly check the time and set it back down, sighing as he thought how unfortunate it was to cruelly be dragged out of this wonderful comfort and thrown into the adult world. scratching his head and wiping his eyes, he turned to stretch out of bed, but caught a glimpse of the smaller boy resting beside him. 

 

izumi was quite jealous- watching the dark haired boy rest, he looked so peaceful and tender, delicate as ice that snaps on the window ledge in the cold april mornings. his frame was slender and thin, if he didn't know any better he'd assume ritsu never lifted his finger to eat, which was the complete opposite of true as izumi can hardly stop the boy from stuffing himself, chowing down his food barely stopping to chew. he was the epitome of desire- mid length black hair that swept around his soft red cheeks, deep crimson eyes that melted him to his knees, soft pointed nose that crinkles with embarrassment and mischief. he breathed in and out slowly, still in deep sound sleep but always curled up like a kitten, clutching to the fabric on the bed and nestling himself next to izumi's chest. he wasn't surprised he was a cuddler, given how needy he usually is, but feeling him itch closer and cling to his night clothes always made izumi's ears burn bright scarlet. ritsu's lips were parted slightly, and izumi sat watching his eyelashes flutter for what felt like a lifetime. given how unfortunate his past with ritsu has been he's still quite surprised to see him at home waiting for him every evening. the elder boy sits with his knees pressed together, dangling them cutely until izumi rushes off his work coat and dives on the sofa with him, cradling him like a cat as he purrs into his ear. 

 

remembering such shameful things makes him giggle slightly, feeling the warmth of his chest radiate through his body as he stroked ritsu's cheek gently, earning himself a murmur from him, smiling to himself gleefully; a beam that only one person has ever made him feel, an electric glisten that rushes through him day and night. the glimmering daybreak that stretched through was burning positively, deep amber and honey clashing together like a mixture of fire that roared across the city. izumi gazed at the sight, amazed and bewildered that he has everything right in his arms, sleeping soundly to the sound of a beating chest. he laid a tender kiss on ritsu's finger and affectionately ran one hand across the small band, the other through ritsu's silky hair and continued to smile softly to himself and the thoughts of graceful fondness that followed him through the long years. 

 

as he pushed the comb through his hair, izumi shoved his foot in his brown leather shoe and brushed at his teeth rapidly. the sun was rising higher in the sky now, meaning he was definitely going to be late, but after such a peaceful morning he decided he didn't care; he was punctual and professional at all times therefore it would be fine to be let off just once. for a good reason, anyway. he heard the elder boy snoozing in his warm mass of duvet's and blankets, purring as he turned and izumi would be lying if he was not one hundred percent fine with this, since all he really wanted was to jump back into bed and cuddle his sweet partner into dreamland. he sighed once more, muttered to himself and grabbed his bento from the fridge. he drew the curtains slightly as to allow ritsu to rest a bit longer without the sun waking him and set the pillows back in the right position. 

 

turning to let himself out, he caught one last glimpse of the beautiful sun. the trees outside were starting to bloom, full of fresh flowers and fruits he could enjoy for the summer. every season has come and gone, waving the boys goodbye and good luck with each coming year, a nostalgic feeling that settled in their chests each time. although they might never see the same sun, they share it together, bundled with warmth and a certainty of knowing they can enjoy their happily ever after with the person they adore the most. izumi smiles softly, and opens the door.

 

"see you later, kuma-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in 8947392 years and this just kinda popped into my brain so enjoy !


End file.
